<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tolerance for Pain by Moonblastbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655676">A Tolerance for Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch'>Moonblastbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orchids in Ink [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Best way to get over a fear? Fuck the lady who causes the fear, Camilla and Palamedes are great friends, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Gideon Nav has a praise kink, Gideon is scared of needles, Harrow is a no-nonsense tattoo artist, Nipple Piercings, Squirting, Well that escalated quickly, While also being the worst friends, inspired by that one gay twitter post, way too detailed description of tattoo parlor policies, we love goth girls in this house, you know the one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon Nav has decided that today is the day she faces her greatest fear. Or rather, today is the day two of her dearest friends shove her directly into the arms of her greatest fear and wish her the best of luck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gideon Nav &amp; Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orchids in Ink [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lady Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was 100% written in one night in a mania after I saw this twitter post about a gay having a crush on her tattoo artist.</p>
<p>Big thanks to my girlfriend whose been putting up with me ranting over how much I love Harrow while she plays breath of the wild. </p>
<p>For those who don't know: https://twitter.com/FloralSappho/status/1329287551639638016</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gideon Nav was many things. Funny as fuck, sexy as hell, a complete badass with a sword and definitely an A+ hook up.</p>
<p>One thing she wasn't was a punk ass bitch. Because only punk ass bitches didnt get cool tattoos because they were afraid of needles. </p>
<p>And that's how she ended up standing outside a sketchy ass looking tattoo parlor a full hour commute away from her cabin, soaked in rain and shaking in her boots. </p>
<p>“It's alright if you’re nervous Gideon, I was for my first piece.” Her friend Palamedes said next to her, his head tilted in a sympathetic gesture.</p>
<p>“Nervous?! Who could possibly be nervous about a bunch of tiny little needles.” She was, but he didn't need to know that. She fought with one big needle all the time! What was it about a few baby needles that had her skin crawling?</p>
<p>“You’re not canceling.” Camilla, her other friend who tagged along, said in a distinctly less supportive way.</p>
<p>“That wasn't- I wasn’t gonna-” Gideon spluttered.</p>
<p>Rather than respond Camilla rolled her eyes and started pulling the door open. Panicked Gideon sprinted ahead and stood in front of the handle.</p>
<p>“Really.”</p>
<p>“Just- I just need like one more minute. Honestly like thirty seconds.” </p>
<p>Camilla and Palamedes gave each other one of their famous sidelong glances. Glances that ranged from ‘oh jesus get Gideon away from the bar before she starts hitting on other peoples girlfriends in front of them’ or ‘oh jesus get Gideon off the table she just challenged someone to a sword fight’ or ‘oh jesus Gideon just got us kicked out of another bar’. They probably meant other stuff too but those were the looks she was most familiar with.</p>
<p>Palamedes sighed and braced one hand on Gideon's shoulder. “Listen, I’ve known Harrow forever. She does all my work and Camilla's too. She's serious about what she does, she isn't going to bullshit you and as long as you do as she says you'll be in and out in less than an hour.”</p>
<p>“I know but-”</p>
<p>Before Gideon could complete her response Camilla jumped in “And you know you’d already be prepped and in the chair if you just walked right in when we got here twenty minutes ago.”</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to argue, then closed it, then opened it again before dropping her head and groaning. “Alright. Alright. I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” And before she could talk herself out of it Gideon threw open the door and walked into the warm front room of the parlor.</p>
<p>If one word could be used to describe the Blood of Eden tattoo parlor it would be bones. Bones everywhere. Bones on the wallpaper, crossbones on the ironic welcome mat that said “go away”, little jangling skulls on the door, goth-as-hell designs neatly framed and displayed on the walls featuring what else? Bones. Even little cushions on the (surprise) black couch had little skull patterns stitches all over them. Not that Gideon could complain. Skulls were sick as hell and as long as she could make it through the next hour or so she’d have one stamped on her too.</p>
<p>“So I’m guessing the owner has an aesthetic.” Gideon joked.</p>
<p>“She does.” A raspy voice said from the back, the large two way doors hiding her from view, making Gideon jump just a tiny bit.</p>
<p>“Hi Harrow, how's business today.” Palamedes called out in his usual warm manner.</p>
<p>“Usual. Are you accompanying the client then?” The mystery owner asked from beyond the swinging doors that separated the lobby from the tattoo area. Which honestly was a little rude Gideon thought. Like hello please greet your customers lady?</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. Gideon’s a bit nervous so we're here for moral support. Camilla’s here too.”</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“I’m not nervous! Just like… a little wigged out. That's all.” </p>
<p>“I see.” </p>
<p>Gideons face twisted up. No reassurances at all? How hard would a ‘don't worry I do this all the time’ be?</p>
<p>“I’m guessing you’re here alone today then?” Palamedes continued.</p>
<p>“Yes, Tridentarius has the day off and Pent left early for an appointment.” </p>
<p>“Then you’re doing the clean up by yourself? I hope we’re not intruding.”</p>
<p>“You’re not.” She said curtly. Gideons stomach knots tightened up as she heard heels clicking over to the front. Oh shit. Oh god. It was go time.</p>
<p>The doors swung open unceremoniously and Gideon barely held back the bark of laughter that grew in her throat. When she pictured a person with a name like Harrowhark Nonagsimus she thought of like… a badass old lady with a peg leg. Or like a fucking Baba Yaga type. Not this tiny girl with half a tube of eyeliner on and a goth fixation.</p>
<p>“Uh… hi! I’m Gideon Nav. I have the appointment for five?”</p>
<p>The puny witch narrowed her dark eyes. “I know.”</p>
<p>Well okay fuck you too Gideon thought. Guess she wouldn't be making a new friend to go along with her badass new tattoo.</p>
<p>Harrow tilted her head slightly and looked her up in down in a way that, in another circumstance, she might view as a come on. Gideon had doubts though that this frigid lady of the night had a sexual bone (ha ha nice) in her body. Which upon further inspection was a bit of a shame. </p>
<p>Harrow was admittedly pretty cute. She looked like she popped right out of a dirty magazine titled “Goth GFs” (which Gideon would totally buy). From the eyeliner to the violet lipstick and the short black dress that was made just conservative enough with the black tights she had on her mile long legs. Had she not been so stiff upon first meeting Gideon would absolutely have been hitting on her by now. </p>
<p>To their right Palamedes and Camilla were observing this silent exchange, their eyes ping ponging between the two women like active spectators at a tennis match. Sex Pal, bless his helpful little heart, coughed, breaking the aggressive stare down.</p>
<p>“Were you able to confirm the design I sent over email?” Harrow asked her, black eyes flicking up to Gideons.</p>
<p>“Yeah it looked tight as hell, I’ve got no complaints.”</p>
<p>Harrow quirked up an eyebrow at that but said nothing. Turning away from the group she walked over behind the desk and pulled out a clipboard with paperwork already affixed. “Fill this out and give me your ID, then we can get started. I have a print out of the design on the second page, this will be the last chance to change anything so go over it thoroughly.”</p>
<p>And with that the bone bitch disappeared into the back, leaving Gideon to her forms. She took the clipboard and with a grumpy “hmph” sat down on the couch.</p>
<p>“You promise you wont run off?” Camilla asked suspiciously, peering over Gidons head to look at the forms.</p>
<p>“I’m already here aren't I? Besides you are my ride, where else would I go?”</p>
<p>“Forgive me for saying this but I honestly believe you would run out into the night to avoid even looking at a needle.” Palamedes said gently.</p>
<p>Gideon groaned. “I’m gonna be fine!” As long as she didn't think or look down or breathe. </p>
<p>“You swear?” </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at Camilla, jabbing the paper with the last signature needed “Yes I swear. I swear on my beautiful two-hander. Are you happy?” </p>
<p>“Ecstatic.” </p>
<p>Before Gideon could come up with an excuse Palamedes walked to the backroom “Harrow she's ready for you.” </p>
<p>“And with that we’re leaving.” Camilla said as she stood up.</p>
<p>“Wait wait wait, what happened to holding my hand?” Gideon asked, more than slightly freaking out.</p>
<p>“We agreed to take away your escape options before we picked you up.” The traitor formally known as Palamedes said happily.</p>
<p>“We’ll be back in a couple hours you baby, enjoy the tattoo.” Camilla said just as Harrow came out of the backroom, now equipped with plastic gloves. Gideon's evil former friends gave the midnight haggette a quick wave goodbye and practically ran out of the parlor, leaving the two alone.</p>
<p>“Forms.” Harrow commanded (rather than just asked, Jesus what was with this lady).</p>
<p>“Uh yeah. Here” </p>
<p>Harrow's face pinched up while she read through the form, tediously checking every dotted i and crossed t. While she did that Gideon let her eyes roam up and down the lady she’d be spending the evening in pain with. She had to be at least a foot shorter than her, and through the high collar of her dress Gideon could see some kind of moth wing tattoo peeking out. It was admittedly pretty rad.</p>
<p>“Absolutely no changes to the design? Are you positive?” She asked, shaking Gideon out of her stupor.</p>
<p>“Nah, I really liked the skull and sword thing. Sorry I wasn't super specific about the look of it. This was kinda… last minute.”</p>
<p>“So I gathered.” </p>
<p>“Uh yeah I don't know what Sex Pal told you but I’m kind of terrified of needles.”</p>
<p>Harrow tilted her head, a confused expression gracing her face. “Sex Pa- Oh you mean Sextus. Yes he warned me about that. Are you sure about getting a tattoo on your ribs? It's considered one of the more painful locations.”</p>
<p>No Gideon wanted to scream. No she wanted to run off into the night just like her dumb friends thought she would. But she put on her best lopsided grin and powered through. “I kinda figured if I do the worst one first the others I get later will be easy street in comparison you know?”</p>
<p>Gideon braced herself for some rude comment but was surprised to hear a laugh from Harrow. Or at least she thought it was a laugh. If a quick exhale through the nose could be counted as such. But considering who this was she was gonna take this as a win.</p>
<p>“Alright, go into the back, first door on the left. I need to make a photocopy of this then I'll join you. Feel free to place your belongings on the hook behind the door.”</p>
<p>Gideon slouched off to the back, trying her best to take inconspicuous calming breaths as she took off her leather jacket. Standing in the (again) very black room, staring at the little machine of pain she couldn't help but to get nervous again. What exactly was the policy if you threw up on your tattoo artist?</p>
<p>Shaking she sat down on the high backed chair and hummed to herself, wishing she had something to do with her hands to distract her from all of the everything around her. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, now kind of regretting the tank top she wore today.</p>
<p>“Everything looks in order, lets get... “ Harrow trailed off as she came into the little room, eyes darting to Gideon's bare arms. She coughed once and looked away.</p>
<p>Oh Gideon knew that look. Grinning she not-so-subtly flexed her arms. “Get?” she asked teasingly.</p>
<p>“Get started. I apologize I had an... itch in my tonsils.” Harrow said, clearing her throat for effect.</p>
<p>She bet she had an itch but didn't press the matter. There would be plenty of time for hitting on cute goth ladies after she faced her greatest fear. </p>
<p>“Sit back, I’m going to adjust the seat so you’re laying down.” </p>
<p>Gideon did as she said, trying her best to hang on to the smug feeling of being hot rather than focus on the unending dread still dancing around her stomach. She nearly squeaked at the sound of the motors on the chair dragging her down. </p>
<p>“We’ll need to disinfect the area, take off your shirt.” Harrow said in the brisk tone that made Gideon think this was just the way she talked with everyone.</p>
<p>“Gotta say that's the first time a girl’s been so blunt with me over shirt removal.” Gideon half joked, pulling her shirt up and tossing it in the corner with her other things, to the chagrin of the lady in front of her. </p>
<p>She glanced up at Harrow just as her eyebrows rose. Either she was seeing things or her tattoo artist just checked her out.</p>
<p>“Lay down Nav.”</p>
<p>“Oh now you’re just giving me ammo.” </p>
<p>Harrow gave her a very put upon look until she relented and laid back down. Quicker than she expected Gideon felt something cold and wet touch her stomach and she jumped. In response her tattoo artist laid a gloved hand on her ribs.</p>
<p>“Calm down, it's just a disinfectant wipe. We’ll get started very soon.” Harrow said in a surprisingly soothing voice, rubbing a small circle on the part of her stomach not currently being de-germed. </p>
<p>Gideon internally refused to find this hot. Or comforting. She failed on both accounts.</p>
<p>Gently Harrow went over her skin with her eyes furrowed, dragging her hand across the newly cleaned skin as if looking for something. “Luckily you’re relatively hairless on your stomach so we don't need to shave. Take a deep breath and relax, we’ll start in a minute.” </p>
<p>Gideon leaned her head back, begging her ginger genes not to give up the ghost and make her flush everywhere. She heard the clinking sounds of Harrow setting up her gun of cool-skulls-and-pain and squeezed her eyes shut. </p>
<p>“Last chance to back out.” Harrow said cooly as she moved her spinny chair over to Gideon's seat. </p>
<p>“N-Nah I’m good. This’ll be easy.” Gideon stuttered, shifting her head to show the tattoo artist her game face. </p>
<p>Big mistake. One look at the machine of scary-scary-pain and she was ready to climb out of the window. </p>
<p>Harrow hummed thoughtfully and slid open the drawer next to her. “Here. It's a stress ball. Make sure to keep it in your right hand and only apply a little pressure at a time. You don't want to cause an accidental line break.”</p>
<p>Gideon peaked up. Rather than a stress ball Harrow handed her a stress… skull. A cute little cartoon skull with a goofy white painted face. “Where the hell did you get this?” </p>
<p>“My co-worker thought they’d be funny to hand out. But they’ve become rather useful.”</p>
<p>“Do you guys do anything outside of bones?”</p>
<p>“...Occasionally. Though it is rare.” </p>
<p>Gideon laughed at that and tucked the stress skull into her hand. “Okay mistress of doom, do your worst.”</p>
<p>“I’ll assume you’re coping for your fear with humor and ignore that.” Harrow replied dryly, but Gideon could see the hint of a smile on her face despite her tone.</p>
<p>Gently Harrow maneuvered Gideon around, tugging her so that her legs were off on either side of the chair and her feet sat flat on the ground. Presumably so her whole tall ass body didn’t slide off once they got going. Harrow tucked herself in between Gideon's legs so that she could have easy access to the swath of skin on her ribs. She wanted so badly to make a joke about it, but either nerves or butterflies kept her from saying a word.</p>
<p>Harrow began to peel the design stencil off the paper and pressed it onto her skin, carefully applying it so the blue ink went on smooth. Gideon counted backwards from one hundred, giving the stress ball little squeezed as the stencil was slowly pulled off.</p>
<p>“Alright, it's time. Are you ready?” Harrow asked, tapping her stomach so Gideon would look her in the eyes.</p>
<p>She let out a low breath. “As I’ll ever be I guess.”</p>
<p>Satisfied, Harrow looked back at the design and pulled her gun taunt to Gideon's skin. As she flicked on the machine Gideon instinctively tightened, then slowly let out the breath she was holding. The first stroke of the needle wasn't so much painful as indicative of the bodywand Gideon had tucked away in her bedside table at home. The pain came on the second stroke as Harrow grazed over one of her ribs.</p>
<p>“Shhh…” Harrow whispered softly as she traced Gideon's skin “That's right, you’re being such a good girl.”</p>
<p>Gideon felt like she just got thrown through a portal to the moon. She practically blacked out. There was no way she just said that. Risking a glance at the Great-Pain-A-Tron-5000 she looked down at her tattoo artist.</p>
<p>Sometime in between setting up the machine and situating herself flush against Gideon she had pulled her short hair back in a headband, showing off her high forehead and a litany of piercings running up and down her ears. She swore she could see the very tips of her ears turning red.</p>
<p>Gideon bit at her tongue as the next little flash of pain hit her, barely resisting the urge to whimper. It wasn't even necessarily that the pain was bad just… so much at once. Harrow glanced up at her once more.</p>
<p>“You’re doing just fine, don't worry. Embrace the pain, it's part of the process.” she said, running her free hand up and down her stomach in those calming circles from earlier.</p>
<p>That's it. She's doomed. There's no way she’s getting out of this without creaming her pants. Trying to maintain some air of dignity Gideon swallowed hard and nodded her head for Harrow to keep going.</p>
<p>“Would you like a pillow to prop up your head?” Harrow asked, tilting her head in such a cute way Gideon wanted to bash her own face into the wall.</p>
<p>“That… That would be cool.” she muttered. Before she even realized she’d done it Harrow tucked one of those airport pillows under Gideon's head, slowly dragging her hand through her hair. She had to be doing that on purpose. There's no way she didn't know.</p>
<p>“You don't have any piercings?” She murmured, turning Gideon's head slightly to the side. She had a sudden great urge to rub against her hand like a needy cat.</p>
<p>“I did once… when I was little. Stuck a paperclip through my ear to impress a girl at school. Didn't work.”</p>
<p>“That's a shame. I bet it was quite a sight.” Harrow said as she gently put Gideon's head down. She wasn't going to survive this. Stick a fork in her, she's done. Maybe Palamedes would put something nice on her grave. ‘Here lies Gideon Nav, greatest modern day swordswoman the world ever knew, whose life was ended at twenty four years by a hot witch with a tattoo gun.’</p>
<p>“Can I keep going?” Harrow asked from her spot between Gideons legs. Oh to hear those words in another context Gideon thought to herself.</p>
<p>Rather than give a vocal response (that would 100% result in some kind of embarrassingly staggered moan) she nodded and Harrow continued her slow drag across Gideon's stomach.</p>
<p>Was this a kink? Gideon thought. It felt like a kink. But maybe it was just because Harrow was involved. The minutes ticked by as she slowly sketched out the outline of the skull, carefully whispering words of encouragement to Gideon as she worked, unknowingly turning her insides into jelly.</p>
<p>As she got to a particularly bony spot she looked up at Gideon. “This is going to hurt. Get ready to squeeze that stress ball.”</p>
<p>“Mmmn.” Gideon groaned out, grasping wildly at the little toy skull.</p>
<p>Harrow looked back down at the design and traced out the swords hilt. Gideon gasped and crushed the skull in her palms lightly, just like her tattoo artist had told her. She was right, the pain was bad. Gideon tried thinking about things that made her happy. The gym being completely empty except for her. Her beautiful motorcycle. Her sick-ass two hander. Harrow's thighs jammed against her ears.</p>
<p>Possibly wasn't the most appropriate line of thought but Gideon was in pain.</p>
<p>As soon as the pain started it was over. She cracked open an eye and looked down at the sword handle now sticking out of a half finished skull.</p>
<p>“Ha… I nailed that.” Gideon barked out, slightly out of breath.</p>
<p>“Yes Gideon you’re doing very well. Such a good girl.” Harrow whispered, half biting on a smile.</p>
<p>“You’re totally doing that on purpose.” </p>
<p>“Doing what? I haven't the faintest idea what you mean.” The very smart and very evil woman said, full on smirking now.</p>
<p>“Nonagesimus if I didn't know any better I’d say you’re using my pain as an excuse to flirt with me.” Gideon half-joked. Please use my pain to flirt with me, please please please, she thought to herself.</p>
<p>“Well that would be very unprofessional of me. If I were flirting with you you’d know it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? How? Lay out your plan. It’ll make a good distraction.”</p>
<p>Harrow looked back up at her, nose scrunched up in concentration, way too cute to be real. Fuck fainting on the table, Gideon was going to go into full cardiac arrest before they were through.</p>
<p>“Well… first, if I were to flirt with you, I’d make up increasingly ridiculous excuses to touch you. Something you couldn't ignore.”</p>
<p>“Like… for example rubbing my head when you gave me that pillow?” Gideon said with the slightest atom of hope.</p>
<p>“Hmm, yes something like that would work quite nicely.” Harrow said as she kept sketching out the remainder of the skull.</p>
<p>“What else?”</p>
<p>“I’d likely be gauging your interest right about now. There's no use in flirting with someone who isn't… similarly inclined.”</p>
<p>“Exactly what part of me could ever come across as hetrosexual?” </p>
<p>Harrow stifled a laugh then, a real laugh, not one of those fake through the nose laughs she'd been doing. “Fair enough. But just because you like girls doesn't mean you’d like me.”</p>
<p>“The day I turn down a hot goth girl is the day I turn in my pussy-eating licence forever.”</p>
<p>Harrow spluttered, quickly pulling up her gun before she made a mistake. “You are- The most ridiculous- loudmouthed-”</p>
<p>“Don't forget incredibly hot. I want it on the record that I am all those things and incredibly hot.”</p>
<p>“I cannot comprehend that you are a real person.” </p>
<p>“And I can't comprehend flirting with the instrument of my personal hell and yet here we are.” </p>
<p>Just for that Harrow started again with the stabby gun, causing Gideon to hiss through her teeth.</p>
<p>“So what else would you do with this hypothetical person you’d be hypothetically flirting with? I mean now that you know they’re into you what then?”</p>
<p>“Then…” Harrow said, sticking the tip of her tongue out in concentration as she finished a curve of the skull. “Then I would finish my job of course.”</p>
<p>Gideon groaned “That's it? No more flirting with hot buff redheads for you?”</p>
<p>Harrow laughed, a throaty little noise that bubbled out without her even seemingly realizing it. “Not until I finish my job no, but after…”</p>
<p>“After?” Gideon led on with interest, trying her best to prop her head up higher without getting in Harrow's way.</p>
<p>“After I’ve got this mystery woman thoroughly satisfied with my work, after I’ve got her tattoo nicely cleaned and wrapped-” Her eyes shifted back up to Gideon's “I would tell her what a good girl she’s been for me, lay her out on my chair and fuck her within an inch of her life.”</p>
<p>Gideon blinked once. Twice. One more time for good measure. Then slapped herself across the face.</p>
<p>“Oh my god are you okay? Did I-”</p>
<p>“I just really had to make sure I wasn't in the Matrix or something.” Gideon said dreamily. </p>
<p>Harrow scoffed at her. “You are unbelievable.”</p>
<p>“Right back atcha babe. Say for reasons completely coincidental to what you just said, roughly how much longer is this gonna take?”</p>
<p>“Thirty or Forty minutes. Longer if someone keeps distracting me.”</p>
<p>Gideon had never shut up so fast in her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright so this is the first fic I wrote in... two years? Almost three? Yeah idk man lesbians just are the greatest inspiration. Part two should be out around this time next week, which is when the real smut is gonna get going. Stay tuned and if you liked it be sure to leave a comment, they fuel me.</p>
<p>Some reference pictures for yall</p>
<p>Gideons Tattoo: https://imgur.com/Ogy3K8G</p>
<p>(one of) Harrows Tattoos: https://imgur.com/nRl6Gmi</p>
<p>Roughly the look of BoE tattoo and piercing: https://imgur.com/a/RG0M6S6</p>
<p>Harrows dress (note, no tattoo artist would ever wear a cute dress while they worked unless they wanted to get ink splatter all over it. Harrows just fancy): https://www.tobi.com/product/66265-tobi-just-for-comfort-sweater-dress?color_id=95460</p>
<p>Harrows makeup inspo: https://imgur.com/a/ncryahc</p>
<p>Gideons outfit (sans leather jacket and delicious muscles): https://us.boohoo.com/cargo-belted-trousers/FZZ90254-105-16.html?epik=dj0yJnU9WkkwN0x1akFrbWhGWERLZ2FrU3NMRFBNWm9yNVQ2YVImcD0wJm49UXJST2sxTVB0VGc1QzJhN3JmdjQ2QSZ0PUFBQUFBRi02akRF</p>
<p>btw if you'd like to contact me try me on twitter @moonblastbitch</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Madame Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After sitting through an hour of pure torture at the hands of one Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav finally gets her reward.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry to keep everyone waiting, onward to part two AKA 'the good stuff'! Happy thanksgiving to all the Americans reading, please for the love of god stay home, read some smut and eat mashed potatoes rather than spread germs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrow must have been working at horny speed because only twenty minutes later the piece was complete. Gideon looked in awe at it in the little hand mirror, tilting back and forth to see it from different angles. Palamedes was not lying, Harrowhark Nonagesimus knew her stuff. </p>
<p>The tattoo artist in question was practically ringing her hands next to her, heavily lined eyes darting back and forth between Gideon's face and the brand new cool-as-fuck tattoo on her left-hand side. </p>
<p>“This is sexy as hell Harrow, I really fucking love it.” </p>
<p>“You’re sure? You like every line? Every millimeter? It's easiest to fix it right here and now. I want you to walk out of here sure everything is to your specifications.”</p>
<p>“Remember when you called me a loudmouth earlier? Trust me I wouldn't hold back if there was something I hated here.”</p>
<p>“I just like to be sure. I’m… a bit of a perfectionist.”</p>
<p>“Really? Had no idea.”</p>
<p>“Shut up Gideon.” She said primly as she wiped away the remnants of blood and ink on her new tattoo. Gideon hissed at the sensation. </p>
<p>“Do I get my reward now?” She grinned as Harrow applied the sticky clear wrap across the area. </p>
<p>“I still have a million things to go over with you Gideon. Care instructions, payment, the issue of your pants still being on…” Harrow trailed off in a faux-exasperated voice. </p>
<p>“Can you do all that naked?”</p>
<p>“You are really chomping at the bit here aren't you?” Harrow said, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh ho I see. Little dog can bark a lot but she has no bite is that it?” Gideon teased, taking advantage of their height disparity and leaning over Harrow.</p>
<p>Harrow glared up at her. Then without warning pushed her down into the chair where she’d just spent the last hour writhing in pain. Before Gideon could even stutter a response Harrow crawled on top of her, carefully avoiding her stomach and instead sitting directly on her crotch.</p>
<p>“That little dog comment? I take it back, I take it all back.” Gideon sputtered out. </p>
<p>Harrow, obviously a little too pleased over her reaction, smiled sweetly and then pushed the chair up so they were pressed chest to chest.</p>
<p>“Gideon.” Harrow said softly, wrapping her arms around her neck. “Thank you for being such a good girl for me. You did everything perfectly, even though you were terrified. You made such a beautiful canvas.”</p>
<p>There was no way in hell she wasn't blushing now. “Ahhhughhh.” She whimpered out rather than respond. Her brain was forever broken, there was no way to come back from this. </p>
<p>“Poor baby.” Harrow said in a tone conveying no sympathy, only mischief. Lightly she moved her hand through Gideon's hair, dragging across her scalp in a way that should have been relaxing but made her nerves feel on fire.</p>
<p>Harrow sat up a little straighter on her lap, moving down to caress Gideon's neck with her lips. She groaned and wrapped her arms around Harrow's hips. Slowly, ever so slowly, Harrow moved from the base of Gideon's neck, up her throat and past her chin until she made it to her lips. “What would you like, Gideon? What would make a nice reward for you?” she whispered.</p>
<p>“You are. Such. A god damned. Tease.” Gideon whispered back, and before Harrow could answer, slanted their lips together.</p>
<p>Harrow moaned into her mouth, apparently also a student of the ‘why waste time, just stick you tongue in my mouth’ school of thought. She clawed at the back of Gideon's head as they kissed, hot and wet and thrumming with tension. She could feel Harrow moving flush against her, trying despite all odds to shove them closer together. Either by accident or design she brushed Gideon's tattoo.</p>
<p>“Ah fuck!” Gideon yelped suddenly, breaking the kiss. Harrow looked down at her, black hair mussed up beyond repair, her lips swollen and wet, and a stunning blush across her face, moving  rapidly south of her dress. She watched as Harrow's fingers glided down her chest and moved underneath the sports bra she wore.</p>
<p>“May I?” She asked, playing with the band.</p>
<p>“God please.” Gideon gasped out. Without missing a beat Harrow practically ripped the offending garment up and launched herself at what lay beneath.</p>
<p>Harrow, as it turns out, was not the kind of lady who did things by halves. If she was going to dirty talk, she was going to dirty talk you into a coma, if she was going to kiss she was going to kiss like her life depended on it. And when it came to Gideon's breasts she felt no need for an exception. She sucked one nipple into her mouth, moaning around the tit like she just discovered sweet ambrosia. Gideon keened softly, tilting her head up as the pleasure receptors in her brain blew up like fireworks across her skull.</p>
<p>Harrow pulled off suddenly, blowing on the nipple as she left for the other one. Gideon could not provide a better moment in all of history than this one right here with Harrowhark Nonagesimus ravishing her tits in this dark little studio. Until of course the perfectionist decided to one up herself.</p>
<p>Sliding down her body, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake, Harrow moved to her belt. She looked back up at Gideon, and before she could ask she sat up and helped her rid herself of her pants and underwear.</p>
<p>Or at least that was the plan. Embarrassingly Gideon's huge and super badass combat boots caused a bit of a traffic jam around her ankles. Harrow giggled- actually giggled! Into Gideon's underbelly as she struggled to unlace them. </p>
<p>“Ha ha yeah you laugh it up sister, I’m getting my revenge when it's your turn.” Gideon scoffed as she finally kicked her boots off. </p>
<p>“Luckily I don't wear such clunky things Nav so we won't have that problem.” </p>
<p>“Hold on now, could I get proof of that real quick? Because I’m not quite sure I believe you.”</p>
<p>Rather than respond to the clear bait she just laid out, Harrow slid down the chair and got on the floor with her legs bowed out. She motioned for Gideon to sit in front of her and she was helpless to do anything but obey.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Harrow asked as Gideon propped herself up.</p>
<p>“More than I was for that tattoo I’ll tell you.”</p>
<p>Harrow groaned and slapped Gideon lightly on the thigh. It sent micro shock waves up her spine. The woman situated between her legs seemed to take special interest in her reaction in that devious brain of hers, her dark eyes dilating ever so slightly. </p>
<p>Gently she spread Gideon's legs apart, eyes blown out with lust as she examined her pussy, wet and dripping. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting so long.” Harrow said with just the slightest tinge of glee in her voice. Gideon huffed in response, curling her fingers into Harrow's black hair.</p>
<p>Satisfied Harrow sunk her mouth onto Gideon, licking up in between her folds with the kind of ferocity she was quickly associating exclusively with Harrow. Wherever her tongue went she utterly devoured everything in her path. Gideon gasped sharply as Harrow's nose rubbed her clit while she tongued her way into her entrance.</p>
<p>Gideon was trying her best to hang on for dear life. To not squeeze the life out of this very smart, very sexy and very dangerous woman currently having the time of her life deep diving through Gideon's snatch. But restraint was not necessarily her greatest strength and she really hoped Harrow wouldn't hold it against her. Suddenly incredibly grateful for the lack of anyone around Gideon panted hard and loud. </p>
<p>Apparently Harrow found that rather complimentary as she gripped Gideon's muscular thighs and moved her way up her folds until finally she rubbed her tongue against the sweet spot Gideon had been craving since she sat down in the chair. </p>
<p>Gideon shuddered as Harrow started making slow tiny circles on her clit. One of her hands slipped from Gideon's thighs and trailed at her entrance, one tantalizingly long, spidery finger circling questioningly. “Do it.” Gideon moaned as Harrow slid the offending digit inside. </p>
<p>Gideon felt completely helpless in the best way possible, rocking her hips against Harrow's mouth at an increasingly alarming rhythm. She really hoped she didn't break her nose. That would really kill the mood, she thought with absolutely no intention of slowing down or stopping. </p>
<p>Sensing Gideon's need, Harrow increased her tempo, rubbing the tip of her tongue roughly against her clit, moaning in tandem with Gideon as she slid another finger in. She felt her climax building and building in her as Harrow picked up the pace, curling the two fingers inside of her sharply rubbing against her walls in such a blindingly too much motion that she had no choice  but to cum all over Harrow's pretty face. </p>
<p>“Harrow I’m-” But rather than cool off, Harrow once again jacked up the pace, furiously thrusting her fingers against the spot that had Gideon practically howling to the ceiling, her mouth sucking at her clit so hard that she saw supernovas exploding behind her eyes. </p>
<p>Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, bursting out of her like a punch to the gut. She felt a stream of cum drip out of her fast and hot. Then, belatedly, realized Harrow just made her squirt for the first time ever.</p>
<p>Not that she was complaining. Slowly Harrow worked her through her orgasm, licking every inch of her until the over sensitivity had Gideon push her head away. </p>
<p>“Uh… sorry about the- yeah.” Gideon mumbled sheepishly, motioning to the completely soaked bottom half of Harrow's face. </p>
<p>Harrow smiled smugly. “There's no need to worry, I don't mind a mess.” She said, pointedly licking her fingers clean.</p>
<p>Gideon moaned and laid her head back on the chair. “You are such a liar. I bet you have your underwear drawer arranged alphabetically.”</p>
<p>“By color actually.”</p>
<p>“Psh as if you wear anything but black.”</p>
<p>“Would you like to find out?” </p>
<p>That got her attention. Gideon perked up like a spring daisy, orgasm fatigue notwithstanding. “Please?” She asked, sitting up.</p>
<p>Harrow stood  and unceremoniously threw her dress over her head. Apparently yes, Harrow did wear more than black. All over her arms, chest, and even her stomach Harrowhark Nonagesimus was covered in tattoos. Mostly black with artful pops of color here and there Harrows skin was a detailing masterpiece, filled with illustrations of a grave (haha) nature. Little funeral markers covered in soft white petaled flowers, skulls and bones that danced across her skin, little insects flitting in and out of the designs. It was the most beautiful thing Gideon Nav had ever seen.</p>
<p>“I assumed you’d do more than stare when I took my clothes off Gideon.” Harrow griped. Rather than disappoint the lady Gideon grinned and pulled Harrow by the hips right to her.</p>
<p>“I needed a minute okay, you’ve got quite a bit to look at.” Just to prove her point Gideon stood up and made a slow circle around her, looking at the tattoos that disappeared under her bra (black, duh) and panties (shockingly, polka dots) with great interest. Harrow kicked off her heels and started to pull down her stockings before Gideon stopped her.</p>
<p>“Oh no, you are not depriving me of this lady.” Gideon sunk to her knees quickly, mouthing at the silky texture of the stocking before pulling it off, revealing a tiny crescent moon tattoo on the thigh. She gave it a loud smack of a kiss and moved onto the other one, repeating the motion when she saw a matching sun on the other skinny thigh. Happily, and somewhat smugly, she felt Harrow shiver underneath her mouth. </p>
<p>Kissing her way up her hip, regrettably past her panties, Gideon pushed herself back up to standing so she could remove Harrow's bra. Without any delay she ripped open the clasps and tugged down her underwear so she could finally see her tattoo artist in all her naked glory. </p>
<p>She was not in the least disappointed. Under her bra Harrow had hidden away a set of tiny, perfect breasts Gideon was positive she’d be fantasizing about for the rest of her days. And, to her heart stopping joy, pierced right through the nipples were two little barbells of silver. She could feel the drool collecting on her tongue.</p>
<p>“Wait. You’ve gotta be kidding me. More bones?” And indeed yes, there were more bones. Two tiny skeleton hands hanging out on the barbell pierced through this cute goth witch’s tits. </p>
<p>Harrow groaned and looked up at her, dark eyes fogged over under heavy black eyelashes. “Yes Gideon. As we have established I have ‘an aesthetic’.”</p>
<p>“Hey I get it you like to bone. I’m not complaining.” Before Harrow could dignify that with a retort Gideon rolled a thumb along her nipple. As she thumbed down Harrow's breasts she watched delighted as the tattoo artist jolted in reaction, her hands unconsciously slipping up to grasp at Gideon's biceps. </p>
<p>She could not help the wicked grin that spread across her face as she bent down and took one nipple into her mouth. Gideon up until that point had never been with a girl who had her tits pierced, and the contrasting hot and cold sensation of metal on skin was a curious feeling she could not get enough of. Harrow grasped helplessly at the back of her head, tugging Gideon closer like the demanding brat she was.</p>
<p>Well Gideon was never one to deny a hot girl anything, and she wasn't about to start now. Happily she let herself be led by Harrow’s hands, running the ring back and forth along her tongue. Harrows little groans started growing sharper and higher as she pulled Gideon from one breast to the other, her fingers pulling at her scalp in a way that should have been painful but instead became painfully erotic.</p>
<p>Far too pleased with herself, Gideon pulled off Harrow's tits and moved her way up her neck, leaving a string of bites and kisses in her wake. One brief glance down had her choking down a laugh as she realized Harrow was standing on her tippy toes, stretched taunt. </p>
<p>“Something the matter?” Harrow ground out, clearly a bit perturbed that Gideon had paused in her quest.</p>
<p>“Nothing at all. Not one little, itty bitty, tiny problem to be found.” Harrow glared at her, but before she could respond Gideon captured her lips in another kiss, licking into her mouth like she was looking for buried treasure in her molars.</p>
<p>Harrow moaned into the kiss, her breath shaky and uneven. Gideon broke the kiss, grinning like a wild woman as she looked down at the pretty girl that folded herself neatly into her arms. Seeing her standing there naked and turned on really did feel like victory. Gideon tugged Harrow closer to her and pulled her into a proper embrace. </p>
<p>“W-What's this for?” Harrow stuttered out and for the first time since they met actually seemed a bit nervous.</p>
<p>“I thought you looked incredibly cute and I wanted to hug you. What's wrong?” Gideon beamed, looking down at the captive in her arms. </p>
<p>“You- I am fairly certain you are the most baffling person I’ve ever met.” Harrow said grumpily, burying her face in Gideon's neck.</p>
<p>“Guilty as charged my dear. Now may I please eat your pussy?” Harrow's eyes widened and she reached out to loop her hands around Gideon's neck. Sensing an opening, she used the new leverage pick Harrow up, balancing her hands under her pert little ass. She let out a little yelp and Gideon laughed maniacally. </p>
<p>Lucky for them Harrow had just enough brain cells left to readjust her seat back into a lying position. Gideon laid back down comfy as could be, Harrow balanced on her lap. “Sit on my face.” </p>
<p>No one had to ask her twice. Harrow scrambled up her torso frantically, balancing herself over Gideon's mouth, hands grasping at the fake leather chair. Without warning Gideon grabbed at Harrow's hips and pulled her fully onto her mouth.</p>
<p>This, Gideon realized, was heaven. Harrow was everything. She was everything right and good about the world packed into one mean-ass lady. Gideon knew it from the musky taste of her, the quivering of her thighs, the way her hands threatened to rip the fabric underneath her fingers. </p>
<p>She lapped her up in exquisitely long and slow strokes, joyfully ignoring Harrows frantic whispers urging her to go faster. No, Gideon decided she was going to take her time with this. Moving her hands from Harrow's hips to her ass she pressed her closer, licking deep inside the softest part of her. </p>
<p>Harrow gasped above her. Gideon risked a peek up and saw her head was thrown back, long neck exposed to the humid air of her studio. She ran a hand soothingly along the small of her back as she continued the languid lapping of her tongue. </p>
<p>She could hear Harrow start to mumble something, but the words were lost on her as her thighs clenched along her ears. Gideon was particularly glad now that she had no piercings, she could not imagine that wouldn't hurt like a bitch. Though her mind did conjure a very enticing image of Harrow on the other end of this situation that had Gideon's eyes rolling to the back of her head. Next time. If, god willing, there was one.</p>
<p>Harrow seized her head and ground down on her mouth with the kind of strength she would have never in a million years assumed someone as malnourished as her could have. Gideon returned the favor in kind, sliding her tongue up to her clit and allowing Harrow to mash the two together clumsily. </p>
<p>Gideon nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt one of Harrow's hands reach back behind her and began fingering her. She shuddered at the attention and rose her hips up to meet her touch. It wouldn't be long now, for either of them. Harrow's moans were getting louder, her thrusts against Gideon's face getting more erratic. Though despite that she never took her hand off of her, which filled Gideon with a frightful level of fondness she was not prepared for.</p>
<p>“Gideon- Gideon!” Harrow's fingers moved more frantically around her clit as she bowed over Gideon's tongue. Finally in one heartbreakingly perfect moment Harrow trembled against her and with one last cry slid off of her mouth. While Gideon was still reeling from the taste of her, Harrow was on a mission. Without breaking stride she leaned back against her stomach, still very sweetly avoiding her fresh tattoo, and drove her fingers back into Gideon's cunt.</p>
<p>It felt like sparks on sparks, stacking on top of each other in an endless void of pleasure. Gideon inhaled sharply as the crest of another orgasm rose up in her, Harrow not pausing at all until she achieved her goal. She didn't have to wait long. Gideon felt the pressure inside her explode like a cannonball as she came against Harrow's long fingers.</p>
<p>Gideon groaned, running her tongue along the trail of cum Harrow left behind on her face. She looked down at the girl laying against her breast, breathing in long slow breaths. </p>
<p>“Well I’d call that a success.”</p>
<p>Harrow choked out a laugh against her skin and propped herself up on her elbows. “Yes I’d say that was quite successful.”</p>
<p>“Is that how you get extra tips in this business?” Gideon joked.</p>
<p>Harrow flicked her forehead and nestled back down against her chest. After a moment's pause she peered back up at Gideon. “I’ve never done that before. Just so you know.”</p>
<p>“I took your tattoo parlor sex cherry?” Gideon said in a voice of pure delight. Harrow flicked her again for her trouble.</p>
<p>“I don’t make a habit of sleeping with my clientele, no. And I swear to god if you tell anyone I am never touching you again.”</p>
<p>“So there will be an ‘again’?” Gideon asked, wriggling her eyebrows. </p>
<p>Harrow looked a little hesitant. “If… you’re willing. Of course.”</p>
<p>Gideon sat up abruptly, moving Harrow to sit on her lap just as she had been a few minutes ago. “Harrow. You cannot seriously think I would walk away from this without a guarantee there would be more on the horizon.” </p>
<p>Harrow shifted nervously. “I don't know enough about you to know that.”</p>
<p>Gideon tilted her head. “Well. I’m Gideon Nav. I turned twenty four this year. I’m a Leo, I like Chinese and Indian food the best, I am now completely addicted to you and if you turn me down for a date after this I will probably cry.”</p>
<p>Harrow laughed into her neck. “A date might be nice.”</p>
<p>Gideon smiled wide. “So that’s a yes?”</p>
<p>“An eventual yes. I’m going to be here late tonight. But my next day off is Thursday. Think you can wait that long?”</p>
<p>“Midnight Madame, I’d walk through hot coals just to get within spitting distance of you again.”</p>
<p>She laughed again, then slowly peeled herself off of Gideon, to her great dismay. “Hey hey where are you running off to?” She tried grabbing at Harrow but she playfully batted her hands away. </p>
<p>“You do realize we still have business to conclude, yes?” She said as she bent underneath the chair.</p>
<p>“Lady I am really not going to be able to focus on anything with your ass in the air.”</p>
<p>Harrow popped back up, stocking in hand, and glared at Gideon. “Get dressed you heathen. Sextus and Hect will be back any second.”</p>
<p>Oh yeah. Gideon had completely forgotten about them. She briefly turned her head up, thanking god that her bullshit friends had scattered so quickly after she got there. Impatient with Gideon's little religious interlude, Harrow threw her cargo pants at her face. To appease her new kinda-sorta-maybe future girlfriend she started dressing, but not before sneaking in some groping, much to Harrow's amusement.</p>
<p>“You can man handle me all you want, you’re still paying full price.” </p>
<p>“But no tip necessary, yes?”</p>
<p>That got her a scathing look and Gideon quickly ducked her head back into her tank top to avoid her wrath. While Harrow was still pulling on her dress the little skull bells at the front jangled, making her yelp.</p>
<p>“Gideon? How did everything go?” Palamedes, currently her second most favorite person in the world, yelled out to the back.</p>
<p>Gideon looked smugly at Harrow as she tried and failed to comb out her mused hair with her fingers. “Oh it went great. Way better than I was expecting. I’m gonna make another appointment in fact.”</p>
<p>“Told you it wasn't a big deal.” Camilla, her third favorite person in the world, said in the same dry and dower tone she said everything.</p>
<p>“Yeah no you were right. It was pretty exciting actually.” Harrow kicked her in the shin at that and Gideon had to hop away to find her combat boots.</p>
<p>“Are you guys still at it? We left like two hours ago.” </p>
<p>Gideon hit her (non-tattooed) side wildly so she wouldn't laugh. “Nah sorry. Harrow was just showing me like-” She looked over to Harrow gesturing wildly to an alcohol wipe- “Aftercare?” She facepalmed at that and Gideon realized she might have said the wrong thing.</p>
<p>“Oookay. Well we’re out here whenever you finish up.” Palamedes said with just a touch of suspicion that made her think she was definitely getting interrogated when she got in the car.</p>
<p>“Aftercare?!” Harrow hissed at her.</p>
<p>“Aftercare can apply to more things than just sex!”</p>
<p>“But it's most commonly- oh never mind. Move it, we’ve got matters to attend to.”</p>
<p>“Do you always talk like an old lady from the 1800’s?”</p>
<p>Harrow shoved her out of the backroom rather than respond.</p>
<p>“Uh… hey guys!” Gideon said as she stumbled to the front lobby, leather jacket haphazardly swung over one shoulder. Camilla and Palamedes gave her a strong once over that let her know that yup, the gig was most definitely up.</p>
<p>“Harrow!” Sex Pal said, pulling his eyes away from his mental interrogation of Gideon. “How are you? I hope she didn't give you any trouble.”</p>
<p>“Ah. No. No trouble at all. She was a very good girl.” Harrow said, smiling innocently.</p>
<p>Gideon quickly busied herself with looking through her jacket pockets for her money. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Camilla looking back and forth between the two of them. It was then Gideon realized Harrow was definitely missing one stocking, and half her makeup was smooshed off on her cheeks. She tried (and failed miserably) to warn her but it was too late.</p>
<p>Palamedes cleared his throat. Camilla just looked very tired.</p>
<p>“Really.” They said in unison.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it ya'll! I hope you enjoyed this porny excursion into tattoo artistry. And also Camilla and Palamedes, the worst-best friends a lesbian could have.</p>
<p>Big thanks to everyone who commented last time! I was not expecting that much positive feedback after a two year writing hiatus but as always the locked tomb fandom surprised me in the best way possible. </p>
<p>A super big shout out to @felicia_tattoos on twitter who let me bug her with questions about tattoo artists and their studios. Go check out their work!</p>
<p>More reference pictures!</p>
<p>Harrows nipple rings (can you tell she has an aesthetic?): https://imgur.com/a/J9wJZqg</p>
<p>A bundle of roughly Harrow-like tattoos: https://imgur.com/a/Pc3jBB4</p>
<p>The tattoo Gideon is absolutely getting next (because she's awful): https://imgur.com/a/1mzyrfg</p>
<p>btw if you'd like to contact me try me on twitter @moonblastbitch</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright so this is the first fic I wrote in... two years? Almost three? Yeah idk man lesbians just are the greatest inspiration. Part two should be out around this time next week, which is when the real smut is gonna get going. Stay tuned and if you liked it be sure to leave a comment, they fuel me.</p>
<p>Some reference pictures for yall </p>
<p>Gideons Tattoo: https://imgur.com/Ogy3K8G</p>
<p>(one of) Harrows Tattoos: https://imgur.com/nRl6Gmi</p>
<p>Roughly the look of BoE tattoo and piercing: https://imgur.com/a/RG0M6S6</p>
<p>Harrows dress (note, no tattoo artist would ever wear a cute dress while they worked unless they wanted to get ink splatter all over it. Harrows just fancy): https://www.tobi.com/product/66265-tobi-just-for-comfort-sweater-dress?color_id=95460</p>
<p>Harrows makeup inspo: https://imgur.com/a/ncryahc</p>
<p>Gideons outfit (sans leather jacket and delicious muscles): https://us.boohoo.com/cargo-belted-trousers/FZZ90254-105-16.html?epik=dj0yJnU9WkkwN0x1akFrbWhGWERLZ2FrU3NMRFBNWm9yNVQ2YVImcD0wJm49UXJST2sxTVB0VGc1QzJhN3JmdjQ2QSZ0PUFBQUFBRi02akRF</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>